


all that is left of us

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bob tells the story of Peter's and Skinny's relationship, Bob/Kelly makes sense in this story i swear, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Lovers, Experimental Style, F/M, Future Fic, Heartache, Kid Fic, Love Story as Cautionary Tale, M/M, Memories, Rated for minor memory of (accidentally?) coming across /someone/ having sex, Reminiscing, Running Away, Somehow this is both painful and cheesy, slightly unhealthy relationships, the Love Story is also a Love Story actually, there are two sides to every story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Zehn Jahre ist es her, seit Peter und Skinny von heute auf morgen aus Rocky Beach abgehauen sind. Bob hat versucht, es zu verarbeiten, weiterzuleben, doch als seine Tochter ihn fragt, wer dieser „Peter“ ist, über den er sich mit ihrer Mutter gestritten hat, muss er einmal mehr einsehen, dass die Zeit manche Wunden nicht heilen kann.
Relationships: (onesided) Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris, background Bob Andrews/Kelly Madigan, past Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Kelly Madigan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	all that is left of us

**Author's Note:**

> inspiriert von den beiden vorangestellten Zitaten - zwei meiner absolut liebsten Zitate, und insbesondere das letztere wollte ich schon lange für Peter und Skinny verwenden. Die Art, wie die Geschichte erzählt ist, ist etwas experimentell, aber es fühlte sich sehr richtig dafür an. Vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann noch mal eine längere Version davon.
> 
> Ich entschuldige mich für die Unmenge an italics und Plusquamperfekt. (Und ja, ich musste erst googlen wie die Zeitform heißt, don't judge me.)
> 
> [hier](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0qm1yPEJw2ZixfCkYHfWCS) findet ihr eine Playlist zur Story.

_until all that is left of us  
are the monsters  
in the stories they tell their children_  
[Black Sails, XXXVIII]

 _I want people to tell their children  
terrifying stories  
about the things we did for love._  
[Emily Horne, Joey Comeau – A Softer World]

* * *

Vorsichtig öffnete Bob die Tür und warf einen Blick in das dunkle Kinderzimmer. Das kleine Lämpchen des Babyphons leuchtete auf der Kommode, in dem gleichen, vage geisterhaften Grün wie die fluoreszierenden Sterne an der Dachschräge über dem Bettchen. 

Seine Socken machten kaum ein Geräusch, als Bob den Raum betrat. Vor dem Bett hielt er inne, lauschte, beruhigt, als er das gleichmäßige Atmen seiner Tochter hörte.

Sie waren erleichtert gewesen, als es wieder ein Mädchen geworden war. So hatten sie sie Donna genannt, nach Kellys Großmutter, und nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, welchen Jungennamen sie hätten wählen sollen.

Denn Bob wusste, sie hätten beide das Bedürfnis gehabt, _Peter_ zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig war ihm jedoch klar, dass sie ihrem Sohn niemals all die widersprüchlichen Gefühle aufbürden dürften, die auch nach all den Jahren noch an diesem Namen klebten.

Leise verließ Bob das Zimmer wieder, zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Durch die offene Tür gegenüber konnte er hören, wie seine große Tochter mit ihren Kuscheltieren sprach. Jelena, benannt nach ihrer Patentante, war gerade sieben geworden, und Bob blieb für einen Moment auf dem Flur stehen, um sie zu beobachten.

Sorgfältig ordnete Jelena ihre Teddybären und anderen Plüschtiere auf dem Board über ihrem Bett und sagte dabei jedem gute Nacht. Die kleine Lampe auf ihrem Nachttisch warf ein goldenes Licht, und Bob war wieder einmal fast überwältigt davon, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Er sah zu, wie sie das letzte Tier – einen Seehund mit Namen Lulu, wenn Bob sich nicht irrte – auf das Brett setzte, dann machte er sich bemerkbar, in dem er gegen den Türrahmen klopfte.

Sofort wirbelte sie herum, ihr langer, dunkler Zopf machte sich fast selbstständig. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und verkündete: „Bin grade fertig!“

„Dann kannst du ja jetzt schlafen, oder?“ Bob ging zu ihr hinüber, setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Mit einem Nicken krabbelte Jelena unter ihre Bettdecke. Es dauerte wie üblich einen Moment, bis sie sich sortiert hatte, und Bob sah ihr mit einem Lächeln dabei zu. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, küsste sie auf die Wange, und wartete dann auf die übliche Bitte, ihr noch eine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Stattdessen sah sie ihn fragend und ungewohnt ernst an. „Wer ist Peter?“, wollte sie wissen, und Bob hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihm in den Magen geboxt.

Sein erster Impuls war, abzustreiten, dass es jemanden mit diesem Namen gab, der irgendeine Bedeutung für ihn hatte. Der zweite war, nachzuhaken, woher zum Teufel diese Frage überhaupt kam. Aber das konnte er sich selbst beantworten. 

Am Nachmittag hatten Kelly und er gestritten, und wie so oft war dabei Peters Name gefallen. Sie schienen beide nur noch in der Lage zu sein, ihn zu erwähnen, wenn die Gemüter bereits erhitzt waren, und als wollte er sich dafür rächen, dass sie sonst nie über ihn sprachen, drängte er sich dann umso mehr in den Vordergrund.

Seitdem hatten Kelly und er sich bereits wieder vertragen, ihre Streits dauerten nie sehr lange, doch Jelena musste gehört haben, wie sie sich diesen Namen entgegen schleuderten wie eine Waffe.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dachte Bob, dass er Jelena diese Geschichte erzählte. Zumindest einen Teil davon.

Mit einer müden Bewegung nahm er die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen.

„Peter war ein Freund von uns“, begann er dann leise, „Jemand, den deine Mom und ich sehr geliebt haben.“

„So wie Billys Eltern?“, warf Jelena neugierig ein.

Wider Willen musste Bob lächeln. Billy, ein Junge aus Jelenas Klasse, hatte zwei Väter und eine Mutter, und auch wenn Bob sich ziemlich sicher war, dass das rechtlich anders und sicherlich deutlich komplizierter geregelt war, hatten die meisten Kinder das einfach als ganz normal akzeptiert.

„Ja, ungefähr so wie Billys Eltern“, erwiderte er, obwohl ihm schmerzlich bewusst war, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Denn auch wenn Kelly und Peter zusammen gewesen waren, und er und Kelly sich in den Wochen, Monaten, Jahren nach Peters Verschwinden immer näher gekommen waren, bis sie schließlich sogar gemeinsam eine Familie gegründet hatten, er selbst war nie dazu gekommen, Peter zu gestehen, wie er für ihn empfand.

Aber er bezweifelte auch, dass das etwas geändert hätte.

„Peter, Justus und ich waren die besten Freunde“, erklärte er, „Wir haben jede freie Minute zusammen verbracht, genauso wie du und Amelie.“ 

Die Tochter der Nachbarin war in Jelenas Alter, und vom ersten Tag an waren die Mädchen ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen. Als seine Mutter zu Besuch gewesen war, hatte Bob ihr ansehen können, dass sie den Vergleich bereits auf den Lippen gehabt hatte. Doch sie hatte ihn wieder herunter geschluckt und Bob war dankbar dafür gewesen.

„Aber Peter...“, Bob brach ab. Das war der Punkt, an dem es schwer wurde. 

Mehr als zehn Jahre lang hatte die Freundschaft zu Peter und Justus sein Leben bestimmt, im Guten wie im Schlechten. Die Abenteuer, die sie erlebt, Fälle, die sie gelöst, und Krisen, die sie gemeistert hatten. Alles, alles hatten sie zusammen überstanden. Verletzungen, Entführungen, sogar vorrübergehende Amnesien und jene hektischen Tage, als Justus geglaubt hatte, seine Eltern wären noch am Leben.

Und dann hatte es sich geändert. Einfach so.

„Peter hat sich in jemanden verliebt“, sagte er. Der Satz klang so unspektakulär, so gewöhnlich. _Er hat sich verliebt_. Eigentlich ein ganz normaler Teil des Erwachsenwerdens. Nichts, das von besonderer Bedeutung sein sollte. Schließlich war Peter schon vorher verliebt gewesen – hauptsächlich in Kelly, was zwar gelegentlich zu Spannungen geführt hatte, jedoch nie eine Entweder-Oder-Rechnung gewesen war.

„In jemanden, der...“ Wieder verließen Bob die Worte. Er sah Jelena an, die ihn mit großen Augen beobachtete, und fragte sich, wie er einer Siebenjährigen die Ausmaße dessen verständlich machen sollte, was damals geschehen war. Ob er ihr so etwas überhaupt schon zumuten konnte.

„Jemanden, der ihn verändert hat“, entschied er sich. Und obwohl es das nicht mal annähernd beschrieb, war es auch nicht unwahr.

Zuerst war es schleichend vonstatten gegangen. Peter war immer abwesender geworden, mit den Gedanken stets woanders, doch gleichzeitig bei der kleinsten Provokation explodiert. Damals war Kelly das erste Mal zu ihm gekommen, hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Hatte ihn gefragt, ob Peter sie betrog. 

Er hatte sie getröstet, ihr versichert, das dem nicht so war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er geglaubt, was er gesagt hatte. Denn Peter hatte sich nicht so benommen, als wäre er verliebt. Die Zeichen kannte Bob schließlich. Doch auf diesen verschlossenen, abwesenden Peter hatte er sich keinen Reim machen können.

Herausgekommen war es durch einen Zufall. Durch einen dummen Zufall.

Sie hatten eine Spur in einem Fall verfolgt – nur Justus und Bob, weil Peter wieder einmal nicht an sein Handy ging; eine weitere seiner unerklärlichen neuen Angewohnheiten. Die Spur hatte sie nach Little Rampart geführt, und dort hatten sie den roten MG gesehen, der an der Straße vor Skinnys Block stand, direkt hinter dem Sportwagen. 

Als würden sie alle einem schicksalhaften Script folgen, war Peter genau in jenem Moment durch die Haustür gekommen, das Haar zerzaust und ein beinahe schon ungewohnt zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch nicht zufrieden wie nach der Lösung eines Falls oder einem langen Tag am Strand, sondern seltsam befriedigt.

Bob hätte am liebsten einfach den Kopf eingezogen, ignoriert was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, und versucht, vorsichtig Ermittlungen anzustellen, doch Justus hatte Peter natürlich gleich konfrontieren müssen. Hatte ihn gefragt, was er bei Skinny suchte, und Bob hatte gewusst, dass sie sich beide an die Hoffnung auf eine ganz harmlose Antwort geklammert hatten.

Eine vergebliche Hoffnung.

Denn sobald der Schreck verschwunden war, der sich bei ihrem Anblick über Peters Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, war der inzwischen zu vertraute Ärger an seiner Stelle aufgetaucht.

 _Okay, gut, ich schlaf mit Skinny_ , hatte Peter ihnen entgegen geschleudert, _Und?_

Bob hatte gewusst, dass er bleich wie eine Wand geworden war. Er hatte es nicht verstanden, damals nicht, und auch heute bereitete es ihm immer noch Probleme. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was Peter dazu getrieben hatte, sich von allen Menschen in Rocky Beach ausgerechnet mit Skinny Norris einzulassen. 

Peter hatte ein perfektes Leben gehabt – eine tolle Freundin, die besten Freunde, liebevolle Eltern, eine strahlende Zukunft. Und er hatte alles aufs Spiel gesetzt. Für Skinny Norris. Einen verdammten Kleinkriminellen.

Früher hatte dieser Gedanke Bob wütend gemacht. Inzwischen machte er ihn nur noch traurig.

„Weißt du“, Bob strich Jelena sanft durchs Haar, „Manchmal verlieben wir uns in Menschen, die nicht gut für uns sind.“

„Und in so jemanden hat Peter sich verliebt?“, fragte sie leise.

Bob nickte. Er brachte Skinnys Namen nicht über die Lippen. 

Es hatte klein angefangen.

Peter hatte die Schule geschwänzt. Hatte angefangen, Alkohol zu trinken. Hatte sich schließlich von Kelly getrennt, in einem scheußlichen Streit, nach dem sie weinend bei Bob vor der Tür gestanden hatte.

Irgendwann hatte Cotta in der Zentrale angerufen. Peter war beim Klauen erwischt worden. Zigaretten. Skinnys Standard-Marke.

Angeblich hatte Skinny ihn nicht dazu angestiftet. Bis heute war Bob sich nicht sicher, ob er Peter das glaubte.

Die folgende Konfrontation war erwartungsgemäß hässlich geworden.

 _Warum tust du das?_ , hatte Justus gefragt, zu vorwurfsvoll, wie er es oft war. Als Peter nichts sagte, hatte er auf das eigentliche Problem gezielt, das zwischen ihnen stand wie der sprichwörtliche Elefant im Raum. _Warum kannst du dich nicht von Skinny fernhalten?_

Und Peter hatte geantwortet: _Weil ich ihn liebe_. Schlicht und einfach. Und für Bob hatte es sich angefühlt, als hätte man ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Peter hatte so endgültig geklungen.

Natürlich hatte Justus widersprochen. Als wäre es ihm unmöglich, etwas einfach anzuerkennen ohne es in Frage zu stellen. _Das ist keine Liebe_ , war es über seine Lippen gekommen, genauso entschieden wie Peters Worte. _Das hat mit Liebe nichts zu tun._

Das war der Moment, in dem Peter gemein geworden war, und Bob hatte Skinny in seiner Erwiderung beinahe hören können.

 _Nicht so wie das zwischen dir und Brittany?_ Richtigghend ätzend hatte Peter geklungen, und es hatte ihnen glatt die Sprache verschlagen.

Als er keine Antwort bekam, war Peter einfach umgedreht und gegangen. Eine neue Angewohnheit, die ihnen noch viel zu vertraut werden sollte. 

„Er hat Peter dazu gebracht, viele dumme Dinge zu tun“, sagte Bob.

Die Details verschwieg er natürlich. Noch immer erinnerte er sich an die blauen Flecken und roten Kratzer, die in einem unachtsamen Moment unter Peters Shirt zum Vorschein gekommen waren. 

Justus und er waren besorgt gewesen, hatten eindringlich nachgehakt woher sie stammten, und nachdem Peter sich zuerst um die Antwort herum gewunden hatte, hatte er sie ihnen schließlich mit einem viel zu breiten Grinsen an den Kopf geworfen.

Dass Skinny ihm wehtat – dass er sich von Skinny wehtun ließ, und wie gut ihm das gefiel. Der Satz hallte immer noch in Bobs Kopf nach. _Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie verdammt geil mich das macht_ , hatte Peter ihnen um die Ohren gehauen, und seine Wortwahl hatte Bob so schmerzhaft an Skinny erinnert.

Am nächsten Tag war Peter mit einem Knutschfleck in der Schule erschienen, weit oben am Hals, und hatte nicht einmal mehr den Versuch unternommen, ihn zu verstecken. Als wollte er ihnen so deutlich wie möglich zeigen, dass er… jemand anderem gehörte.

So hatte er es selbst ausgedrückt, als sie ihn mit einer Zigarette ertappt hatten, und Justus ihn in seiner üblichen, etwas zu hochmütigen Art darauf hingewiesen hatte, wie schädlich so etwas für die Gesundheit war. Justus hatte versucht, an den Sportler in Peter zu appellieren, an den Jungen, den sie beide kannten, der ständig in Bewegung sein musste und sich regelmäßig Pläne aufgestellt hatte um sicherzugehen, dass er sich ausgewogen ernährte.

Doch noch während Justus redete hatte Bob sehen können, dass es vergeblich war. Und Peter hatte nur demonstrativ erneut an der Kippe gezogen und erklärt: _Wann seht ihr endlich ein, dass ich jetzt Skinny gehöre?_

Vor den Kopf geschlagen hatten Bob und Justus ihn angestarrt, und Peter hatte sie noch eine Sekunde gemustert, ehe er schulterzuckend davon gegangen war.

Einmal hatten Justus und er die beiden erwischt, und nichts hätte ihm deutlicher machen können, dass Peter das nicht nur so dahin gesagt hatte.

Peters Mutter hatte sie angerufen, weil Peter einmal mehr nicht nach Hause gekommen war, und sich diesmal offenbar nicht einmal eine Ausrede hatte einfallen lassen. Und wider besseren Wissens waren sie ihn suchen gegangen.

Skinnys Wohnung war dunkel gewesen, also hatten sie verschiedene andere Punkte in der Stadt angesteuert. Das _PLanet Evil_ hatte geschlossen, Peters übliche Plätze am Strand waren verwaist gewesen, Jeffrey hatte von nichts gewusst.

Gefunden hatten sie ihn schließlich in Skinnys Stammkneipe. Oder vielmehr dahinter. Das Bild hatte sich für immer auf Bobs Netzhaut eingebrannt, und noch heute wurde ihm schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte.

Skinny, der entspannt an der Backsteinwand in der schmalen Gasse gelehnt hatte, eine Zigarette zwischen den Fingern der einen Hand. Die andere Hand hatte er in Peters Haare gewunden, der vor ihm auf dem dreckigen Boden kniete, und ganz offensichtlich sehr genoss, was er tat.

Es hatte Bob den Magen umgedreht, als Skinny sie bemerkt hatte und ein breites, hässliches Grinsen über sein Gesicht gezogen war.

Bob konnte sich kaum an einen Moment in seinem Leben erinnern, der so sehr geschmerzt hatte.

„Manchmal tun wir aus Liebe Dinge… Dinge, die anderen Menschen sehr wehtun“, kam es beinahe abwesend über seine Lippen. Seine Gedanken hingen noch immer in der Vergangenheit.

Denn es war nicht nur der Abend hinter der Kneipe gewesen. Es war nicht nur Bob gewesen, nicht nur Kelly, die Peter verletzt hatte.

Er erinnerte sich noch immer an den Tag, an dem Peter weggegangen war. Es war ein Sommertag gewesen, kurz vor ihren Abschlussprüfungen. Ein warmer, friedlicher Tag, der die ganze Stadt in schönsten Sonnenschein getaucht hatte.

Peter hatte in der Schule gefehlt, und zunächst hatten sie sich nichts dabei gedacht. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen. 

Durch irgendeinen Instinkt, den Bob später nie ganz erklären konnte, hatte er mitten im Englischunterricht aufgesehen, aus dem Fenster geschaut, gerade als der blaue Sportwagen auf der Straße vorbei schoss. Das Licht hatte von der Beifahrerscheibe reflektiert, und der Anblick hatte eine düstere Vorahnung in ihm herauf beschworen. In jenem Moment hatte er nicht weiter darauf geachtet, es darauf geschoben, dass schon der Gedanke an Skinny ihm Bauchschmerzen bereitet hatte.

Erst am Abend war es ihm wieder eingefallen, als Peters Mutter bei ihm angerufen hatte und aufgelöst berichtete, dass zwei Koffer und eine ganze Reihe an Dingen und Kleidungsstücken aus Peters Zimmer fehlten.

Der Brief war drei Tage später gekommen.

_Ich bin bei Skinny. Sucht nicht nach uns. Lasst uns unser Leben leben._

Kurz und knapp, kein Wort der Entschuldigung. Es hatte so gar nicht nach dem Peter geklungen, den Bob gekannt hatte. Doch dafür umso mehr nach dem, den er in den Wochen zuvor nicht mehr wiedererkannt hatte.

Jeder hatte einen solchen Brief bekommen – Peters Eltern, Justus, Bob, Jeffrey, sogar Cotta. Und trotz Peters Bitte hatte Justus natürlich Anstalten gemacht, zu ermitteln. Aber Peter musste damit gerechnet haben, denn jeder Brief trug einen anderen Poststempel. Sie stammten alle aus der gleichen Gegend, doch Bob hatte nicht eine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass sie Peter dort nicht finden würden. Dafür kannte Peter sie zu gut.

Auch Cotta hatte nichts unternehmen können. Er hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt, den Brief angesehen und leise festgestellt: _Peter ist volljährig._ Und da es keine Hinweise darauf gab, dass er sich in Gefahr befand, das Gegenteil sogar der Fall war, hatte die Polizei keine Handhabe, sich einzumischen.

Seitdem hatte Bob nichts mehr von Peter gehört.

„Man kann nicht kontrollieren, in wen man sich verliebt“, versuchte er, die ganze Sache zu einem einigermaßen sinnvollen Ende zu bringen, „Aber manchmal… manchmal versucht die Liebe uns dazu zu bringen, Dinge zu tun, die nicht gut für uns sind. Und in solchen Momenten muss man aufpassen, denn Liebe blendet uns, versucht uns vorzugaukeln, wir würden das Richtige tun, damit wir nicht nein zu ihr sagen.“

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass nichts von dem, was sagte, wirklich Sinn ergab, nicht das kommunizierte, was er so dringend rüber bringen wollte. Dass Liebe einen genauso leicht ruinieren wie retten konnte.

Er konnte sehen, dass Jelena seine Worte nicht ganz begriff, aber sie nickte mit solchem Ernst, dass sie es auf eine andere, tiefer gehende Art vielleicht trotzdem verstand.

Für einen Moment schaute Bob sie nur an, dann fuhr er ihr mit der Hand über das dunkle Haar.

„Meinst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?“, erkundigte er sich sanft. Das war nicht unbedingt die passendste Gutenachtgeschichte gewesen, doch er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er jetzt die Energie hatte, noch etwas Fröhlicheres zu erzählen. 

Umso erleichterter war er, als Jelena erneut nickte und dann betont gähnte. Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in ihr Kissen, und unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Bobs Gesicht.

Er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht, kleine Maus.“

„Gute Nacht, Daddy“, antwortete sie wie immer.

Bob machte die Nachttischlampe aus, fand seinen Weg durch das dunkle Zimmer, ohne dabei über Jelenas Schulranzen zu fallen, zurück in den erleuchteten Flur. Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür, bis sie nur noch einen schmalen Spalt offen war. Jelena mochte es nicht, wenn kein Licht mehr in ihr Zimmer schien.

Dann ging er langsam die Treppe hinunter. Die Geschichte zu erzählen hatte viele alte Erinnerungen aufgewühlt, die immer noch schmerzten, und ihn mehr erschöpft, als er erwartet hatte.

Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, schaute Kelly von ihrem Laptop auf. Offenbar sprach sein Gesichtsausdruck Bände, denn sie nahm die Brille ab und und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus“, stellte sie leise fest, „Was ist los?“

Seufzend ließ Bob sich gegen die Rückenlehne sinken. „Jelena hat uns vorhin streiten hören. Sie wollte wissen, wer Peter ist.“

Schreck und Schmerz huschten über Kellys Gesicht, dann legte sie vorsichtig den Kopf an seiner Schulter ab. „Was hast du ihr erzählt?“

Bob legte einen Arm um sie, zog sie an sich. Es fühlte sich gut an, sich an einander festhalten zu können, wie sie es damals schon getan hatten. „Ich hab ihr erzählt, was damals passiert ist. Zumindest in Ausschnitten.“ Erneut seufzte er. „Ich fürchte, es ist ein Schauermärchen darüber geworden, was passiert, wenn man nicht auf sein Herz aufpasst.“

Einen Moment schwieg Kelly, bevor sie nachhakte: „Du oder Peter?“ Ihre Zunge stolperte noch immer über den Namen.

Darauf fiel Bob keine Antwort ein. Beides, vielleicht. Peter hatte nicht auf sein Herz aufgepasst, und hatte deswegen nicht nur ihm sehr wehgetan. Aber es wäre einfacher zu ertragen gewesen, wenn er selbst auch besser auf sein Herz geachtet hätte.

Als er nichts sagte, schmiegte Kelly sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn. „Du liebst ihn immer noch, oder?“, fragte sie. In ihrer Stimme war kein Vorwurf zu hören, wie könnte es auch.

„Du doch auch“, erwiderte Bob nur leise.

Er konnte ihr Nicken an seinem Hals spüren. Vorsichtig wandte er den Kopf, drückte einen Kuss in ihr Haar.

An guten Tagen war er Peter und Skinny beinahe dankbar für das, was geschehen war, denn sonst wären Kelly und er sich nie so nahe gekommen.

Doch heute war kein guter Tag.

* * *

Peter stand hinter dem Tresen der kleinen Bar, trocknete abwesend ein Glas ab, während sein Blick ganz woanders war.

Er beobachtete Skinny, der gerade dabei war, einen Gast beim Poker zu bescheißen. Der Mann war vermutlich auf der Durchreise – Skinny war klüger, als mit ihren Stammgästen oder potenziellen Stammgästen falsch zu spielen. 

Die meisten Leute würden vermutlich nicht mal bemerken, dass Skinny betrog, schließlich hatte er zehn Jahre Zeit gehabt, um es zu perfektionieren. Doch Peter kannte all die kleinen verräterischen Anzeichen – er sah es an der Art, wie Skinny sich durch die Haare fuhr, wie er die Karten hielt, wie sein Stiefel auf den abgewetzten Holzboden klopfte.

Peter dachte kaum noch an Rocky Beach.

 _Bereust du es?_ , hatte Skinny ihn früher manchmal gefragt, wenn am Ende des Monats kein Geld mehr übrig war, und sie sich nur noch mit dem über Wasser hielten, was Skinny beim Poker oder Billard ergaunerte.

Und die Antwort war immer gleich ausgefallen: _Nein_. Denn er war mit dem Mann zusammen, den er liebte.

Selbst, wenn es die ganze Woche nur Nudeln gegeben hatte, weil sie sich nicht mehr leisten konnten. Selbst, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten, laut und gemein, und dann zwei Tage nicht miteinander geredet hatten. Selbst, wenn sie sich gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn trieben. Am Ende hatten sie es immer überstanden.

Natürlich dachte er gelegentlich zurück, überlegte wie sein Leben anders hätte verlaufen können, doch bereut hatte er seine Entscheidung nicht.

Justus und Bob hatten es ihm nur zu leicht gemacht, hatten ihn in den Wochen vor seinem Weggang immer weiter weggestoßen. Mit Jeffrey schrieb er manchmal noch, gelegentlich, ganz selten. Von ihm hatte er erfahren, dass Bob und Kelly zusammen gekommen waren, und es freute ihn für sie.

Aber er war auch froh, dass Bob der Vater von Kellys Kindern war, und nicht er. Er konnte zwar ganz gut mit Kindern umgehen, aber länger als ein paar Stunden wollte er sie auch nicht um sich haben. Da war ihm der Schäferhund schon lieber, den Skinny und er sich vor ein paar Jahren gekauft hatten, und der im Moment unter Skinnys Stuhl lag und döste.

Außerdem, das hatte die Zeit ihm überdeutlich gezeigt, war er nicht der Typ für das Haus mit dem weißen Gartenzaun und den statistischen 1,7 Kindern.

Und seine Eltern? Vielleicht war es ungerecht, aber sie vermisste er nicht. Sie waren immer schon oft nicht da gewesen, waren in Europa gewesen oder an der Ostküste. Es war nicht wie bei Skinny, sie hatten ihn nie mit Missachtung gestraft oder schlimmer, ihn geschlagen wie Skinnys Vater es getan hatte, aber eine gewisse Distanz hatte immer zwischen ihnen bestanden.

Ein paar Mal hatte er ihnen geschrieben, strategisch immer dann, wenn Skinny und er im Urlaub gewesen waren, stets darauf bedacht, ihnen nicht zu viele Hinweise darauf zu liefern, wo er inzwischen wohnte.

Er wollte nicht, dass jemand auf die Idee kam, ihn zurückholen zu wollen. Noch immer war die Befürchtung nicht verstummt, dass sie versuchen würden, ihn zu _retten_ , wie sie es versucht hatten, bevor er abgehauen war.

Er musste nicht gerettet werden. Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte Skinny ihn gerettet, vor dem eintönigen Durchschnittsdasein, auf das er damals zugesteuert war. 

Skinny hatte ihm eine andere Welt gezeigt, frei und ungehemmt von der Gesellschaft, die ihnen sagen wollte, wie sie sein sollten. Sie hatten alle Konventionen zurückgewiesen, und nur nach und nach ein paar wenige doch akzeptiert, aus dem Wissen heraus, dass sie sie aus eigenem Willen annahmen und nicht, weil es von ihnen erwartet wurde.

Sie hatten geheiratet, vor einigen Monaten. Still und leise, ohne eine große Zeremonie. Peter hatte seinen Nachnamen abgelegt wie einen alten Mantel, den man schon längst hatte ersetzen wollen.

Es fühlte sich _richtig_ an. Wie es die Beziehung mit Skinny schon immer getan hatte.

Das allzu vertraute, zufriedene Lachen riss Peter aus seinen Gedanken. Skinny strich gerade das gesammelte Geld ein, das in der Mitte des Tisches lag. 

Dann stand er auf, sein Blick begegnete Peters. Ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht und er kam zur Bar hinüber. Er trat hinter den Tresen, seine Finger huschten Peters Wirbelsäule hinab, während er sich zu seinem Ohr lehnte.

„Du guckst mir immer noch gerne beim Pokern zu, was?“, sagte er leise, und auch nach all den Jahren lief bei seinem Tonfall noch ein angenehmer Schauer durch Peter. Sie wussten beide, was Skinny eigentlich meinte – Peter liebte die Konzentration auf Skinnys Gesicht, das blanke Pokerface, das triumphierende Grinsen, wenn er seine Karten aufdeckte.

Er wandte den Kopf, küsste Skinny. 

Der Gast, den Skinny gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst über den Tisch gezogen hatte, warf ihnen einen stechenden Blick zu, aber Peter machte sich nichts daraus. Die Stammgäste wussten, dass sie ein Paar waren, und obwohl bekannt war, dass sie sich auch sehr gut selbst verteidigen konnten, war schon mehr als einmal einer der Gäste dazwischengegangen, wenn ihnen jemand blöd gekommen war.

Die Leute mochten sie hier, auch wenn Skinny oft falsch spielte und das Bier besser sein könnte.

Jeffrey hatte ihm erzählt, dass immer noch manchmal über ihn geredet wurde, über ihn und Skinny, bei Klassentreffen und Veranstaltungen der Sportteams. Und wenn er ehrlich war, ihm gefiel die Vorstellung.

Die Vorstellung, zu einer Geschichte zu werden, einer Legende vielleicht sogar, über eine unwahrscheinliche Beziehung und darüber, was sie aus Liebe zu tun bereit gewesen waren.


End file.
